Mafia.gg Wiki
Welcome to the ! "Mafia.gg is an online, text-based version of the classic party game Mafia. Each player is secretly assigned a role aligned with either the town or the mafia. The mafia eliminates one town member per night, and act like innocent town members during the day. The town must combine their wits and eliminate the true mafia before they're outnumbered!" - Mafia.gg guide Mafia.gg is a website where users can easily create and play games of Mafia. there are 147 roles in the game that one can choose from to create a setup. All one has to do is gather players, and hit start. The game's mechanics and rules are simple and easy to pick up. Getting started Account Account creation for Mafia.gg is free! Just put in a username, email, and password, and you are ready to play games. In the account options, you can set your preferences and connect the account to Patreon. Main Page On the main page, several things are shown. There is the News, which shows the most recent update and a timeline of all updates if you click "back to news" or click the News button at the top of the screen. Front and center there is the Join A Room section, that shows all public rooms available to join, their player count / required players, and Host name. To the right, players can name and create their own room. On the top, there are icons for the Guide, the News, the Discord server, the Patreon, and hidden icons for the Twitch, Twitter, and Legal information. Lastly, one may click their account name on the top right to edit account information or log out. Joining Games Players can join rooms by clicking on them from the main page. In a room, they will see the pre-game chat, roles included in the setup, and the players that are joining or spectating. Hit the blue Become Player button to join a game if it has room available. Hosting Games Games can be hosted via the Create A New Room section right of Join A Room. It may be unlisted for private games or public to play with anyone with an account. Once created, roles may be added and settings changed to make an enjoyable game to play. Once players join, the host may click "Force to Spectate" as a form of checking to make sure everyone is still there, or Start Game to start the game. Right-clicking on an individual will allow hosts to either kick them or transfer host to them. Tips * Most hosts will perform an "AFK check" before starting a game, where all players will be changed to spectators (which plays an alert sound), and must click the "become player" button post-check. Failure to do so will leave said players as spectators. This is done to ensure that all players of the game are ready for the game to start. * Abbreviations used in mafia can be confusing. Terms such as "rr", "cc", "PR", "bv", and "bw" are commonly used and can be hard to understand without a guide. * Clicking on a role allows you to see its description. * Don't be afraid to ask for help on the discord! * Roles * Setups * Rules and Mechanics * Abbreviations * Gameplay * Decks * Lore * Open Setup List * Contributing Guideline Category:Browse